Yo soy un mago
by Gotrix Mandamer
Summary: El día en el que Sander, Brad, Lilian y Mark salieron de su casa para sus futuras vacaciones, no tenían idea de que el secreto seria revelado, Sander lo descrubriría todo y no habría mas opción que contarle la verdad. Sander, un chico de 14 años, un chico que toda su vida creyó en la magia, un chico que sabia que un día vendría un cambio, un chico en el que jamas creyeron.


Capitulo uno: Inscripcion.

-Sander, Brad ¡Rápido llevamos mas de cinco minutos en el auto con Mark! Apurence.- Decia la madre de los chicos mientras se ponia sus gafas de sol y se acomodaba el sombrero de playa.

-Si mama, ya no nos falta casi nada- Decian los chicos sin ganas.

-Brad, ¿Estas listo?- Le decia Sander a su hermano.

-No, intento demorarme los que mas pueda, es el 2 año que vamos de vacaciones

con nuestra madre y su "novio" ¿Es que no tenemos derecho a voto?, que seamos menores que ellos no significa que no podamos decidir por nosotros mismos.-

-Si pero el tipo este, tiene a mi madre en la palma de su mano.-

-Si hacemos que se separen, todo volvera a ser como antes, ¿Que tal si hacemos un plan para que todo esto salga mal y despues decimos que todo fue culpa de Mark?

-Si eso seria lo mejor, nuestra madre abriria los ojos y despues nos pediria perdon.-

-NIÑOS RAPIDO NO VOLVERE A REPTIRLO.-

Los chicos tomaron sus cosas y bajaron la escaleras de su casa, al llegar a la puerta de entrada vieron que Mark se besaba con su madre.

-No sabe lo que le viene, es mejor que se prepare si sabe lo que es bueno para el.- Pensaba Sander mientras lo miraba con una mirada penetrante.

-Hermano no te preocupes ya vera, por ahora dejemosle los ultimos momentos con nuestra madre.-

-Se que le queda muy poco, pero no aguanto que la bese de esa manera, al fin y a cabo nuestra madre a gastado mucho tiempo y dinero por este imbecil, ya es hora de ponerle fin a esto.-

Los chicos caminaron hasta la camioneta y se subieron.

*cof* *cof* -Estamos aca.- dijo Sander para separarlos.

-Lo sabemos pequeño, lo sabemos.- Le respondio Mark mientras lo miraba con un aire burlesco por el espejo retrovisor.

-Imbecil.- Susurro Sander.

-¿Dijiste algo?.-

-No dije nada Mark.- Le dijo Sander con una sonrisa forzada.

Despues de 30 minutos de partida mas o menos, Mark comienza a perder el control de su auto.

-Mark ¿Que esta pasando?.- Pregunta la madre de los chicos.

-Eh... no...no puedo ¿Que pasa?.-

De un momento a otro, el auto estaba completamente loco en medio de la autopista, Mark intentaba frenar pero el auto seguia descontrolado. Todos gritaban y pensaban que lo siguiente que vendria seria la muerte, que llegaria para llevarlos a todos.

-Esto no puede ser.- Pensaba Sander en su mente.-NOOOO.-

Al siguiente segundo cuando vio todo, noto que nada se movia estaban todos como congelados. El hablaba a su hermano pero no le respondia estaba inmovil en una sola posicion, pudo apreciar el miedo en la cara de todos que en una imagen inmovil se veia que gritaban a mas no poder.

-¿Que esta sucediendo?. Esto no puede ser, ¿Asi es la muerte?¿Todo se congela hasta que pase?.-

Sander no sabia que estaba pasando, pero de algo estaba seguro, el era el unico que se podia mover y ver todo como estaba pasando. En un instante aparecio una luz y de ella salio una especia de humano con alas y le hablo.

-Hola Sander.- dijo - Supuse que algun día llegaria este momento, el secreto esta a punto de ser revelado. El auto esta totalmente congelado gracias a TUS PODERES. Ahora apareceran en el hotel donde irian a vacacionar, intenta buscar pistas alla para saber el secreto, Es todo.-Dijo antes de desaparecer.

-¿Poderes?, ¿De que hablaba esta tipa tan rara?.-

Antes de poder reflexionar todo esto que le habia pasado, el auto siguio como antes, descontrolado, todos gritando, pero Sander ya no, estaba muy intrigado y pensaba que estaba soñando.

Cuando creyo haber despertado, estaba en el hotel todo era normal y nadie excepto Brad se acordaban de lo ocurrido.

-¿Tu si te acuerdas verdad Brad?.-

-Si lo recuerdo todo hasta cierto momento.-

-¿Pero y por que mi madre y Mark no recuerdan nada?.-

-No lo se, esto se torna bastante raro.-

Algo pasaba por la mente de Sander, "intenta buscar pistas alla para saber el secreto".

-¿Pistas?, ¿Ahora debo ser detective?, esto no puede ser, ¿Que secreto sera? no entiendo esto, ¿Que esta sucediendo?.

Sander que en ese momento estaba en la cama se levanto y se dispuso a buscar, las "pistas". De repente una hoja llego volando a sus manos:

Millones de jóvenes magos están ya en camino para salvar la Espiral, ¡únete a ellos!

Descubre Golatrix, formarás parte de una escuela de magia, participarás en duelos mágicos y explorarás mundos llenos de fantasía. ¡Conviértete en aprendiz de mago y únete a la batalla contra las fuerzas oscuras que amenazan con destruir la paz de los mundos de la Espiral! En tus viajes descubrirás culturas desconocidas y fascinantes y deberás librar numerosas batallas.

Sander se dirigio al cuarto de su madre y cuando llego abrio la puerta.

-Mama, ¿Tu sabes algo acerca de Golatrix

La madre algo nerviosa dijo -¿De donde sacaste ese nombre?-

-Ehh... un sueño, lo escuche en un sueño que tuve anoche.

-Ah, olvidate de ese sueño, ahora vete a duchar, vamos a salir con Mark y Brad.-

-Mark esto, Mark lo otro.- Dijo Sander susurrando.

-¿Dijiste algo cielo?-

-SI DIJE ALGO, DIJE QUE NO IRE A NINGUN LADO NI CONTIGO NI CON EL MANTENIDO DE MARK!, ASI QUE PUEDEN IR USTEDES SOLOS, SOY LO BASTANTE GRANDE PARA TOMAR MIS DECISIONES.-Dijo Sander gritando.

-¿eh?.- La madre de Sander se quedo pasmada, nunca su hijo le habia gritado de aquella manera.- Muy bien, pero estas castigado y no iras a ninguna parte de la que nosotros vayamos.

-Ja, que envidia me da que ustedes salgan y yo no, muero de pena.- dijo Sander sacasticamente mientras se iba a su cuarto.

-BRAD, VEN ACA INMEDIATAMENTE.-Gritaba la madre a su otro hijo.

-¿Si mamá?.-Decia el hijo.

-¿Que le sucede a tu hermano? me falto el respeto.- dijo enojada la madre.

-No lo se, el nunca se comporta asi, debe ser por algo ¿no?... a y mama yo tampoco ire a su paseo.- Fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo antes de retirarse e ir hacia su hermano.

La madre quedo aun mas pasmada hasta que Mark salio con una toalla del baño secandose el cabello.

-¿Sucedio algo amor?-

-NADA, APURATE Y NOS VAMOS DE ACA.-

Mientras Brad y Sander se encerraban en su cuarto Mark y Lilian, la madre, salian del hotel y se subian a la camioneta.

-Este Mark me las va a pagar.- susurraba Sander.

-¿Que le preguntaste a mamá cuando fuiste a su cuarto?.-

-Le pregunte si sabia algo acerca de Go... nada una cosa personal.-

Sander pensaba que seria mejor si no involucraba a su hermano en este tema.

Volvio a tomar la hoja en donde estaba el afiche y vio que su contenido ¡habia cambiado!, ahora decia.

Para comenzar debes encontrar un libro, un libro de conjuros, con una tapa dura, que es muy peculiar no sera dificil encontrar, "Para encontrar lo que quieres, dejar todo atras sera necesario, lo que mas anhelas te guiara hasta tu objetivo". Despues de encontrar el libro debes seguir tu camino.

-¿Para encontrar lo que quieres, dejar todo atras sera necesario, lo que mas anelas te guiara hasta tu objetivo? lo que quiero, bueno estamos en un hotel que ¿quiero del hotel?, pensandolo bien de este lugar no quiero nada, lo que mas anhelo es que Mark se vaya del lado de mi madre, ESO, debo ir al cuarto de Mark, y buscar el libro ahi.

Despues de que Sander encontro el libro, entendio lo que sucedia, el era un mago y sus madre se lo oculto todo el tiempo, para completar todo debia olvidarse de su familia, ¿Que podria hacer?.

-Sander.- Dijo Brad- Yo ya lo se todo, lo he sabido todos estos años, jamas te lo dije, pero ahora te pido perdon y te apoyo, debes seguir tu camino y olvidarte de todo, ya no recordaras tu familia y gracias a eso no sufriras, nosotros tampoco te recordaremos... todo estara bien Sander.-

-¿Que?, estas loco no puedo dejarte, ademas Mark esta con mama.-

-Yo me ocupare de eso tu debes irte, encontraste un destino mejor uno en el que seras un triunfador, no puedes desperdiciar esta oportunidad.-

Sander abrazo a su hermano muy fuerte, lo mas que pudo y despues de eso se habrio un portal destras de él.

-Muchas gracias hermano, ojala que todo lo que dices no sea verdad, espero no olvidarte, eres lo mas preciado que tengo.-

-No te preocupes estare bien y si algun dia llegas a volver nuestra madre estara bien y por supuesto que no estara con Mark, eso te lo aseguro.-

Sander entro al portal y este se cerro. Aparecio en un lugar muy raro sin recordar nada, en sus manos tenia su libro de conjuros y un papel que decia decia "Inscripcion Escuela de magia Golatrix"...


End file.
